Random numbers are supremely important in many applications. In cryptography, for example, they are needed respectively used for generation of cryptographic keys or the initialization of certain variables in cryptographic protocols. They also find applications in various others fields such as numerical simulations and statistics.
In the gaming industry, current gaming machines utilize pseudo random number generators to determine wagering and bonus outcomes. The pseudo random number generator utilizes a deterministic mathematical algorithm that generates a sequence of “seemingly” random numbers. However, as the term “pseudo” implies, the sequence of numbers generated by the pseudo random number generator is not random at all. Pseudo random numbers are generated using an arithmetical algorithm having an output of numbers that can pass most statistical tests of randomness. These algorithms take as input an initialization parameter known as a seed and iteratively produce numbers. However, it is entirely deterministic and eventually repeats itself. Given the variable that determines the sequence, the numbers are (subject to more or less effort) predictable which cause the wagering outcomes of a wager based game to be predictable as well, which may also cause the system to be vulnerable against criminal attacks.
Lottery and gaming industry regulations require that random numbers that are used for playing games of chance pass certain minimum statistical randomness tests to ensure fairness and unauthorized tampering of the random numbers. The regulations also require the auditing of used random numbers; a casino must be able to verify that the sequence of random numbers, which resulted in a large jackpot, originated from an authorized random number generator belonging to the casino or lottery operator.
True random number generators are devices exploiting a physical process to produce true random numbers. Numerous physical processes can be used as a source of randomness for generating true random numbers.
Randomness is embedded within quantum physics at a fundamental level. Consequently, it makes sense to use a process described by quantum physics as a source of randomness for the generation of true random numbers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,009 discloses a true random number generator which utilizes quantum mechanics having a laser, neutral density filter, and a single photomultiplier tube that detects photons. Other embodiments of a true random number generator may have a laser, neutral density filter, beam splitter, and two photomultiplier tubes that each detects a single photon from the beam splitter.
What is needed is the use of an improved quantum optics process as the basis for the generation of true random numbers. Further, what is needed is a simple and practical true random number generator based on a quantum optics process.